Sessualità di Adolf Hitler
e Eva Braun.]] Nonostante l'opposizione del Partito nazista nei confronti dell'omosessualità, e la persecuzione degli omosessuali messa in atto dai nazisti stessi, alcuni storici hanno ipotizzato che lo stesso Hitler fosse omosessuale o bisessuale. Alcuni hanno sostenuto che fosse asessuale, mentre altri respingono tali affermazioni e ritengono che fosse eterosessuale. Si crede che abbia avuto sei amanti donne, tre delle quali si suicidarono, mentre altre due tentarono il suicidio. Nel 1929 incontrò Eva Braun, che sposò il 29 aprile 1945, un giorno prima del loro suicidio. Rapporti dell'OSS Nel 1943 l'OSS ricevette una relazione intitolata Un'analisi psicologica di Adolf Hitler: la sua vita e leggenda scritta da Walter C. Langer allo scopo di aiutare gli Alleati a penetrare la mente del dittatore, a fini strategici.Walter C. Langer: [http://www.ess.uwe.ac.uk/documents/osstitle.htm A Psychological Profile of Adolph Hitler. His Life and Legend]. The Wartime Report in original typewritten format is available online here via the Nizkor Project Secondo questa relazione, Hitler sarebbe stato affetto da coprofilia. Il rapporto aggiunge che, probabilmente, Hitler era un omosessuale represso. Uno degli oppositori di Hitler, Otto Strasser, ha affermato che il dittatore nazista costrinse la nipote Geli Raubal a urinare e defecare su di lui. Inoltre, secondo alcune testimonianze, Hitler avrebbe costretto la ragazza a posare nuda per lui, in posizioni oscene, e a sottostare spesso all'ordine di mettersi carponi per essere sculacciata con un frustino.Le perversioni sessuali di Hitler - Storia Notizie.ithttp://www.xmag.com/archives/4-09-mar97/article2.html. Strasser, who fled Germany for his life, includes the allegations in his memoirs and was personally interviewed by Langer in the process of researching the wartime report. Nel 1943 un soldato di nome Eugen Wasner, in occasione di un processo celebrato contro di lui in un tribunale militare, affermò che Adolf Hitler avesse solo un testicolo, dal momento che l'altro gli era stato mutilato da un caprone a cui aveva urinato addosso. L'avvocato di Wasner era Dietrich Gustrow, che nel 1981 pubblicò un libro dal titolo "Monotonia mortale" in cui dava conto di questa rivelazione da parte del suo assistito. L'autopsia eseguita dal dottor Faust Scharavskij, per conto del governo sovietico all'indomani della morte di Hitler nel bunker di Berlino, confermò questa verità Federico Zucchelli, Alessandro Tabacchi, Il sesso di Hitler, Scipioni 2004 ISBN 888364137X.. Ernst Waldbauer cugino di un amico di Hitler racconta che il futuro dittatore, ospite insieme a lui presso la casa degli zii a Tutzing, vicino a Monaco, una sera dell'Ottobre del 1914, con una scusa si infilò nel suo letto ottenendo un rapporto masturbatorio con luiHitler, oliari.com. Secondo gli studiosi, queste pratiche, e in generale le fantasie sessuali del dittatore, sarebbero state strettamente legate a un'altra sua grande passione, quella per l’occultismo e i riti magici, di cui certi rituali sadomasochisti sarebbero stati parte integrante. A ulteriore testimonianza dell’importanza che il sesso avrebbe ricoperto nella vita di Hitler, esistono anche dichiarazioni da parte di diversi medici, i quali affermarono che il dittatore si sottopose a cure a base di testosterone, allo scopo di aumentare la propria virilità. Nel 1943, lo psicologo Henry Murray scrisse un'altra relazione psicoanalitica su Hitler intitolata Analisi della personalità di Adolf Hitler''Entry for [http://library.lawschool.cornell.edu/WhatWeHave/SpecialCollections/Donovan/Hitler/index.cfm ''Dr. Henry A. Murray, Analysis of the Personality of Adolph Hitler] at Cornell University Law Library: Murray, nella sua analisi, definiva Hitler uno psicopatico, affetto verosimilmente da schizofrenia paranoide, probabilmente affetto da impotenza, da omosessualità repressa e con tendenze suicide (poi realizzatesi).La storia psichiatrica di Hitler – Psicozoo - Notizie e Risposte dagli psicologi Rapporti con figure femminili Presunte amanti di Adolf Hitler: Note Fonti * Categoria:Adolf Hitler Categoria:Calunnie Categoria:Sessualità